The Day
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Edward is mentioned a few times, but other than that he isn't REALLY in the story. But basically it is EdXOC. Get the tissues ready!
1. Akki

**I made this after thinking about what it would be like if I ever got an abortion. So basically through this whole story I was in Akki's place.

* * *

**

The day

I walked through the doors. My body trembling. I didn't think I would ever do this. My mother never did this, I thought I would never also, but I guess I am.

My arms wrapped around my stomach, I held it so tenderly. Why did I create this mistake? Why did I get with him that day?

The father was a happy man. He had a brother and a wife. And we got drunk that one night. And created this mistake.

I wouldn't tell him about it. He would just divorce his wife, and try to make things better by marrying me.

My long brown hair went down to my hips. You could see in my face I was clearly crying.

I imagined my baby's face. It would have had golden eyes and brown hair, or maybe even dark blonde hair. The father of my child was none other than, Edward Nicholas Elric.

I sat in my chair with the papers I was supposed to fill out.

**Name:**

_Akki Beppin_

**Spouse:**

_N/A_

**Date of Abortion:**

_December 5__th__ 1996_

**Please turn in your form and wait until the doctor sees you.**

I turned in my form and sat down in one of the chairs. Women came by crying and some even screaming. Some were praying to god, and some saying that that was a relief. I was scared now.

Was I going to be regretful or happy? I didn't know.

I walked in the room when the dr. said my name.

I laid down on the bed with stirrups. I was breathing heavy waiting for the fetus to be out of my body. I was only 17 and he was around 20.

Once they said that it was all over I walked out. While I was walking I cried, and cried.

'_I'm sorry my child. I couldn't let you live._'

* * *

**The next chapter will be from the baby's perspective. Get the tissues this one is gonna be sad. **


	2. Baby

**Grab the tissues before you read. This is from the baby's perspective.

* * *

**

Mommy you threw up today. But its okay. Because I was here and even though you didn't know it you love me. And I love you!

Mommy you decided not to tell daddy about me when you found out. Why? I am here and you love me. I am your baby mommy.

Do you love me?

You went to the doctor today mommy. They gave you choices. They said something about adoption, abortion, or keeping me. I hope you keep me mommy I love you so much.

I know you will make the right choice.

Today you saw daddy. You didn't tell him though. You told him that you weren't feeling well. You said you have been drinking again.

I love your voice mommy. Its so pretty. I love it when you sing mommy. When you get really sad you sing. I like that.

Daddy has pretty golden eyes. You said it yourself. You also said he has golden hair. You said his name too. I think it was Edward Elric.

You cried today. Were you sad? You said that daddy had a wife. That he was already happy, and had another life. He wouldn't have time for me, you said.

When you cry, I cry. Did you know that? Your emotions are also mine. I know that you didn't know, its okay.

I love you so much mommy. You're the person who is bringing me life. I will be a happy baby.

Mommy guess what? I have a little hair. Its brown. And my eyes are a pretty gold. I like my hair, because its yours. I like my eyes, because they are daddy's.

I also have grandma's face. I will be a pretty baby.

Oh mommy guess what happened? I am a boy now! You have a baby boy inside of you. Aren't you happy?

Mommy you cried again when you made your decision. We walked into the doctors today. I heard ladies crying loudly.

Are you gonna cry? Oh no! Mommy your crying again! Don't cry I am right here for you. You filled out papers. I heard you cry while you were filling them out.

You walked into a room. There were doctors in green suits. They told you to lay down. You did whatever they told you to do.

Mommy a machine turned on. It is loud. I don't like it. Mommy whats going on? This hurts! Make them stop! Mommy please! Help me mommy!

Mommy its all over now. It really hurt. Mommy I still love you, but the worst part its,

I thought you loved me too.

* * *

**This was the saddest thing I have ever written. I didn't think I was capable of writing such a thing. I do admit that I cried when I wrote it. But my puppy was right next to me and he licked my face so I would stop crying. It worked. R&R**


End file.
